Adore
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Después de solo tres encuentros, él no pudo resistirse y ella no lo frenó. Pero juntos descubrieron que el tiempo no importa cuando el amor llega al corazón.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama me pertenece.**

**Hi guys! Este one-shot es el humilde regalito de cumpleaños para mi querida _Hotaru-Saturno. _Por que es una chica hermosa, DEMASIADO awesome, y la super adoro! Feliz cumple cielo! ;)**

**

* * *

**

ADORE

Estaba en la biblioteca del instituto, intentando prepararme para la prueba de matemáticas de la siguiente semana. ¿Por qué justo el libro que necesitaba es el que estaba en la parte más alta del estante? Y encima de todo, todos los empleados estaban ocupados. Tendría que hacerlo yo misma.

Me puse a buscar entre los pasillos, hasta que encontré una pequeña escalera plegable. Como pude la llevé hasta donde la necesitaba, con cuidado me subí e intenté tomar el dichoso libro de álgebra. ¿Pero cómo no? Mi mala suerte hizo de las suyas; la escalera se dobló cuando me puse de puntas. Estaba resignada a cargar con los innumerables cardenales que seguro me saldrían con el golpe.

-¡Cuidado!- Escuché que alguien cercano me gritaba, pero yo ya iba directo al suelo.

Caí, pero sobre algo menos duro que el piso, aunque tampoco estaba nada blando. Con cuidado y _mucha _vergüenza abrí los ojos, encontrándome con un par de hermosas esmeraldas brillando, y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el apuesto chico sobre el que estaba tirada. Su voz, era cautivadora. –Veo que no serví de mucho, creo que el golpe te dejó sin habla ¿no?- Su hermosa sonrisa ladina me robó el poco aliento que mis pulmones conservaban.

-Ok, si no sales pronto del shock, tendré que llevarte a la enfermería- Dijo con un claro gesto de preocupación. Evidentemente me encontraba en shock, pero definitivamente no era por el golpe. Aunque como si de magia se tratara, la palabra "enfermería" me hizo reaccionar; odiaba ese lugar.

-N-no. Estoy bien, en serio.- Respondí. Me apresuré a ponerme de pie y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo. –Muchas gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, me hubiera llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.-

-¿Intentabas suicidarte o algo así?- Cuestionó riendo, haciéndolo parecer mas guapo aún.

-No, sólo intentaba bajar un libro- Contesté totalmente sonrojada.

-Bueno para empezar deberías haber puesto el seguro a la escalera. ¿Lo ves?- Señaló unos ganchos que estaban en la parte interna de la escalera. -¿Y que libro es el que necesitas?-

-Aquel de álgebra- Lo señalé.

-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil tomar… este?- Me entregó el mismo libro, sólo que este se encontraba justo a la altura de mi nariz.

-Supongo que si. Gracias- Prácticamente le susurré por la vergüenza.

-De nada- Estaba tan apenada que no podía despegar la vista de la fea alfombra. Pero se me ocurrió que quizá podría invitarlo a la cafetería en agradecimiento.

-Hey, ¿Qué te parece si…?- Voltee, pero él ya no estaba. Se había ido, el maravilloso dios griego se había ido sin siquiera decirme su nombre.

***

Dos días después me encontraba "estudiando" para el examen. No había vuelto a ver a mi salvador de la biblioteca, de hecho ni siquiera antes de eso lo había visto. Y precisamente era ese el motivo por el cual ahora no me podía concentrar. Después de tantos borrones, ya estaba harta.

-Hummm, así no se hacen. Este ejercicio se resuelve así, ¿me permites?- Me preguntó esa misma aterciopelada voz, tomando el lápiz que tenía entre mis dedos. Su ligero roce me mandó miles de corriente eléctricas a través de todos y cada uno de mis nervios. Al mismo instante, el dio un pequeño brinco, como si él también hubiera sentido esa extraña electricidad.

-Es-estos signos van al revés y aquí tienes que sumar las "x"- Dijo titubeante. En unos cuantos segundos ya lo tenía correctamente resuelto. –Y eso es todo- Yo seguía asombrada por su habilidad matemática, pero sobretodo por su simple presencia.

-Gracias- Respondí.

-De nada… Isabella- Vio mi nombre en el margen de la libreta y me devolvió el lápiz.

-Sólo Bella. Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Me volví. Pero él ya se había ido, de nuevo.

Por lo menos él ya sabía mi nombre, aunque de todas maneras eso de nada me servía, y seguro a él no le importaba. Pero la tercera es la vencida, así que si lo veo de nuevo, no se volverá a ir sin que antes me diga como se llama.

***

Muchas noches había pasado en vela, imaginando su cara mientras yo lo llamaba por todos los nombres que se me ocurrían –_Julian, Ethan, Andrew, David, Robert, incluso Joe-_ pero ni uno le quedaba a su perfecto rostro. Tampoco ponía mucha atención en clases, apenas había podido aprobar álgebra. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escaneaba cada rincón meticulosamente, sin éxito. Incluso Tanya, mi mejor amiga, ya me había hecho algunos reclamos por ponerle nula atención.

Ese día, mientras hacía la fila para pagar en la cafetería de la escuela, sentí su frio y exquisito aliento hablarme delicadamente al oído.

-Te enfermarás si sólo comes eso-Me susurró.

-No tengo mucha hambre-

-Pues si no quieres comprar nada más, entonces tendré que compartir mi pizza contigo. No me gustaría que te enfermaras Isabella.- Nunca me había gustado mi nombre, pero en estos momentos y saliendo de sus labios, me pareció que Renee había escogido el mas hermoso.

-Gracias, aunque preferiría simplemente Bella-

-Ok, _Bella _entonces… ¿te sientas conmigo?- Sólo fui capaz de asentir.

-Señorita, señorita. ¿Va a pagar?- Me preguntó la señora de la caja, sacándome de mi nube.

-Tenga, cóbrese los dos- Mi salvador ofreció un billete y pagó mi desayuno –una manzana y una limonada-.

-Gracias, no tenías que hacer eso. Déjame pagártelo- Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia una de las mesas mas alejadas de todos los murmullos.

-Basta y sobra con que estés aquí conmigo- Sentí que me derretía, más aún cuando tomó mis cabellos entre sus dedos, enroscándolo en la coleta.

-¿Porqué no te he visto? Es decir, es la primera vez que te encuentro aquí, y tampoco te he visto en los pasillos. Y además ni siquiera se tu nombre- Él, que antes tenía una enorme sonrisa, frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

-Me llamo Edward. Estoy en el último año, así que nuestros horarios son muy diferentes. A la hora del almuerzo me la pasaba en la enfermería practicando. Quiero ser médico como mi padre, fue él quien consiguió que me permitieran estar ahí. Quizá te parecerá cruel y egoísta, pero confieso que deseaba que algún día fueras aunque sea por una bandita curativa-

-Edward, es hermoso. Con razón nunca te veía. Si hubiera sabido, iría hasta por una uña rota- Al escuchar la melodiosa risa de Edward fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado.

-Que bueno que te encontré. Quería contarte que decidí dejar las prácticas de enfermería-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunté refiriéndome tanto al hecho del dejar las practicas, como el de porque quería contarme eso, _a_ _mi._

-Bella, soy un cobarde. Desde el primer día que te vi…-

-En la biblioteca- Lo interrumpí.

-No, de hecho fue el día que llegaste al instituto por primera vez. Desde ese día me llamaste la atención y luego cuando hablamos en la biblioteca sentí cosas inimaginables. Yo también te busqué en los pasillos esos dos días antes de volvernos a encontrar. Y cuando te vi ahí estudiando, con la frente arrugada intentando resolver esos problemas, me pareciste el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Y fue cuando supe que me debía alejar si no quería cometer una estupidez, algo que te asustara y te alejara. Cosa que estoy haciendo ahora mismo- Tenía la quijada desencajada, estaba flotando por los aires. Seguro estaba soñando, Edward no podía estarme diciendo esas cosas.

-Nada podría asustarme, todo lo que me haz dicho parece increíble, pero es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho. ¿Qué-que podrías hacer para que me alejara de ti?-

-No debiste decir eso. Perdóname- Edward que estaba sentado justo a mi lado, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, tarde unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de sus intenciones. Lo correcto era alejarme de él, apenas si lo conocía, pero era Edward y no podía hacerlo. Yo deseaba que él me besara.

Sus labios eran muy suaves y dulces, sabían a fresas. Su aliento golpeando mi paladar y su lengua acariciando la mía, era una sensación fascinante, quizá me parecía así porque jamás había besado a nadie, pero lo cierto es que nunca me había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser unos cuantos segundos o varios minutos, pero lo que duró fue suficiente para guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de ese beso maravilloso.

Poco a poco nos separamos, sólo por la maldita necesidad de respirar. Mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su lugar. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y se había sonrojado, obviamente no había persona más roja que yo en ese momento, pero esta vez no me importó.

-Te entiendo si sales corriendo en este momento- Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces hasta que mi voz pudo salir.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No estoy asustada ni molesta, al contrario. Pero no por eso te sientas obligado a permanecer tú aquí. Por que en realidad no sé que ves en mi que te provoque hacer lo que acaba de pasar- Respondí resignada al darme cuenta de que no tenía nada en mí que valiera la pena para que Edward me quisiera.

-Estás equivocada Bella. Cómo ya te dije, me pareces la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y aunque sólo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces, sé que eres una gran persona. De todas formas, siento que ya no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para alejarme de ti- Él tenía sus manos sobre las mías y sus finos dedos frotaban el dorso.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas, por que yo tampoco tengo fuerzas suficientes para estar sin ti- Contesté acortando la distancia para unirnos de nuevo y nunca más separarnos.

* * *

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y todas esas metidas de pata que seguro tuve xq m dio flojera revisar xD Ok, espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo que dejen un review! Me harían feliz dejando uno?!!! *Alice´s eyes* Ls amo, besooos! :D**


End file.
